


Down to the caves.

by Striderella



Series: Dancestors and Dreambubbles. [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Flirting, Friendship, Mentions of ashen romance, Mentions of black romance, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Red Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Striderella/pseuds/Striderella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Dancestor reader insert.  Today you are just going to chill out with the guys at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down to the caves.

**Author's Note:**

> Reader is female (as she is based on an OC of mine) but can be any gender you really wish. F/c is favourite colour. This is a nice tame one. I will save the depravity for another time. Let me know if you want more stories involving an expansion of anything mentioned here. This is my first fanfic so enjoy.

The heavens started to open as you walked through the forest towards the coastline. You still didn't understand how weather worked in dream bubbles but it was only a light drizzle so it was all okay. Most days you would be hanging around Damara and Porrim but the latter had sent you off warning you that there was about to be some drama going down as Rufioh had discovered what Damara had done to one of his anime DVDs so you did not want to be around. Not that any of the trolls ever wanted to harm you with the exception of Meenah who was not exactly secretive of her black feelings towards you. Thankfully Aranea made a good ashen partner, keeping her at bay as you simply were not a person capable of a black romance. The other trolls pretty much treated you like a doll. It was no surprise why. You were small and while appearing human, your hair and eyes were a shade of (f/c) most unusual for your species. But the reasons behind that must wait until another story.

Today you were being one of the boys. Cronus had basically convinced you it would be an amazing idea to investigate the caves near the beach. You could apparently sit there for hours and just listen to the waves. Your relationship with him could somewhat be described as "pink". Not quite pale, but not quite red. To be honest you were nervous around anything romantic although you knew he would be more than willing to go red with you the minute you let your guard down. Just like with anyone else, especially poor Kankri who was bringing up the rear, having been thrust upon you two by Meenah who promised to back off for a few days in exchange for getting him away from her. You could spend days trying to work out what the hell was the deal between the two red and violet bloods. You didn't mind Kankri at all although he would get annoyed when you would randomly fall asleep during his lectures. Along with the three of you were Mituna who insisted on coming to protect you from Cronus, and Kurloz who came to protect Mituna. Cronus was in a slight huff as once again, a chance to get you alone was ruined.

You started to wander down the embankment. You realised today was not the day to wear your non-grip boots. "C4r3ful ________", Mituna panicked, suddenly grabbing you after you made a tiny slip. He really was taking this protection of you to the extreme, holding you for dear life. "Hey _______, if you vwant a little help, I can carry you dovwn", extending an arm while his eyebrows wiggled suggestively. You seriously considered taking the sea dweller up on his offer when you were suddenly hoisted in the air and thrown over somebody's shoulder. "Please 6e careful, Kurl9z, she is a pers9n after all", you heard Kankri shouting. You knew why the silent mime had picked you up and it wasn't just to be helpful. "Gee, thanks, Stitchface", Cronus snapped in annoyance. The mime smiled while giving Cronus the middle finger on one hand as he accidentally on purpose placed his other on your backside to steady you. You sniggered at his attempt to wind Cronus up. "You can put me down if I am too heavy, I don't mind", you said. The mime just shrugged a little. It seemed he was really going to carry you the whole way. You smirked as the mental image of Cronus getting more and more purple in the face with rage crossed your mind's eye.

"G99dness Cr9nus, h9w much further" moaned Kankri after a while. "Relax Chief. We're here", Cronus sighed. Kurloz lifted you down, patting your head. You had become used to be petted by everyone. You were small and seen as somewhat adorable by the trolls. It did annoy you sometimes, especially when the girls would kidnap you for the day and dress you up. But it did mean you were always fussed over and safe. Mituna grabbed you immediately and ran into the cave at if he was running for the ice cream truck. The cave really was something. A collection of blue and pinks crystals dotted the walls reflecting rainbow shades everywhere. You felt someone squeeze your hand. It was Kankri.

"This is incredible Cr9nus! H9w 9n 6ef9r9us did y9u find this place?", he exclaimed, holding onto you and looking around in awe. Cronus grinned as he unloaded the pack he was carrying with various sodas. "Purely accidental. I thought you and _______ vwould certainly like it". You had by this point been released from Kankri's grip and had settled yourself down next to Mituna against a wall. You could still hear the ocean from outside. "Are we safe here?", you asked, "We are not going to get trapped here by the tide and have to eat Kankri to survive, are we?". Kankri looked affronted as the others giggled. "I find that very triggering, _______. Why w6uld I 6e the 9ne t9 6e eaten anyway?". "Because you are the most naturally sweet", you grinned. Kankri gave you a sideways look and smiled. You always knew what to say to make him happy. That is why he found you adorable. "Relax, the ocean does evwen touch this spot at full tide, vwe are more than safe, kitten", Cronus took up the spare spot next to you and gave Kankri a smirk as he tapped the spot beside him. Kankri rolled his eyes but settled down as Kurloz sat beside Mituna. You were in the middle of this line of friends watching the colours dance on the cave walls. "50 wh47 d0 w3 d0 n0w?", Mituna yawned. "Just chillax", said Cronus, stretching out his arms then subtly wrapping them around you and Kankri. You look over to Kankri to see him nuzzling into Cronus's side then turned to share a knowing look with Kurloz who smiled at you. You felt tiredness overtake you as you rested your head on Cronus's spare shoulder, earning a low chuckle only to be interrupted as Mituna's head came crashing down on your lap. Kurloz had already fallen asleep and had managed to take your hand without you noticing, again probably as a "fuck you" to Cronus.

You were still in a twilight sleep a couple of hours later as the other prepared to leave. "4wwww 5h3 15 7w0 cu73", Mituna whispers. "I'll take her this time", Cronus warned Kurloz as he picked you up bridal style. Kurloz just grinned and held his hands up as if backing away. It was okay, he had his fun today. "P9rrim will n9t 6e happy to see y9u 6ring her 6ack this sleepy. Y9u had 6etter take her t9 my hive. She can rest there until she is awake and the crisis with Damara is 6ver". "So you are inviting me ovwer?", Cronus drawled as Kankri suddenly turned red. "Cr9nus, I merely 9ffered my hive as a sanctuary for _______, as y9u kn9w....." Kankri began as everyone began to file out of the cave, the echoes of Kankri's latest rant ringing through the air.


End file.
